


Car Thieves

by burntotears



Series: Teen Wolf Prompts [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1519106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burntotears/pseuds/burntotears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison and Stiles are a duo of car thieves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Car Thieves

Allison huffed, sitting on the bench in the cell across from Stiles, as far as she could fucking manage. “Whose job was it to be the lookout again?” she asked for probably the hundredth time.

“Dude! Give it a rest, Ally, I had a fucking dude trying to _mug my ass!_ ” Stiles crossed his arms and glared back at her.

“Good to know that your things are more important than our freedom.” Allison was already done with this; the fact that they hadn’t actually left with the vehicle kept things minor against them, but she was already wanted for a slew of other car thefts and Stiles’ record, lucky for him, was squeaky-fucking-clean, the fuck.

“ _Oh my god!_ He had a fucking gun pointed at me, what the hell do you want from me, woman?”

Allison would’ve loved to throw something at him right then, but they didn’t let them keep anything. Her shoe was looking tempting, though. “I wanted you to keep me from getting put in a holding cell, Stilinski! You’re not the one with priors!”

Stiles sighed. “Ally, the most they can get you for is like, vandalism and the want to sit in a really nice 100 thousand dollar car. You didn’t get it anywhere, so you’re totally home free!” 

She knew he wasn’t that stupid, but he sure as hell acted like it sometimes. “I’m on probation, Stiles! I’ll end up going back to jail because of this!”

“Well, if you do, I’ll be by every week for conjugal visits and we’ll live that prison shit up! I mean, I even give you permission to find yourself a little jail-lady action on the side if it keeps you fresh.” Stiles smirked, waggling his eyebrows at her.

Allison tried to ignore him and stay angry, but his stupid humor was always her damn weak spot. Fucking asshole. “I hate you,” she replied weakly.

“Oh ho ho, no you don’t, I see that smile!” Stiles slinked across the holding cell and sat down next to her, grinning from ear to ear. “Alright, so just make sure you videotape it; I don’t want any sloppy seconds unless I know where they came from. And also, if you could get someone that looks pretty much like Laura Prepon, I’d be forever grateful.”

Allison pushed him off the bench. “Get away from me, prick!”

“Sir, if you won’t stop antagonizing the lady, I’m gonna have to put you in a different cell,” the officer charged with watching them piped up.

“What? Where were you when she pushed me off the bench?” Stiles asked incredulously.

“I didn’t see anything,” the officer replied and winked at Allison, making Stiles stare back and forth between them. 

“What the _fuck?_ ”


End file.
